After having demonstrated losses of plasma membrane protein in target cells under the influence of allogeneic aggressor lymphocytes and alpha lymphotoxin, we are now trying to elucidate the kinetics of this process. Furthermore, we are studying subsets of lymphocytes to clarify the human T cell subpopulation which is the producer of lymphotoxin(s). These studies have a distinct bearing on tumor immunity and cellular immunity.